


Ты будешь моим садовником

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Tender Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Баки однажды уже сорвал цветок Стива, но, похоже, ему придется это повторить.По заявке: «Когда Баки распылился после Щелчка, к Стиву вернулась его девственность».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ты будешь моим садовником

**Author's Note:**

> Драма, сопли, АУ, крэк, метафорический мир, где девственность видна невооруженным взглядом.

Это происходит не сразу.

Сначала он сидит там, в траве, подогнув колени, и сгребает руками пыль. Она такая мягкая, мягче, чем обычная пыль и пепел, мягче, чем прах, чем тальк, рассыпается от малейшего его движения, и это… это Баки, все, что от него осталось.

Стив всегда думал, что будет наоборот, думал, что он умрет в бою или от болезни и потом его сожгут, упакуют в красивую жестяную банку и вручат Баки, после войны или, может, еще до ее окончания. Он думал об этом не очень часто, но ему нравилось представлять, как его тело превратится в золу и блестящие маленькие крупицы. И как Баки прижмет его (вместе с жестяной коробкой) к животу, а потом рассыплет где-то над Гранд-Каньоном.

Он пытается собрать то, что осталось от Баки, пока за его спиной люди зовут друг друга по именам, шипят солдатские рации, и все, как потерянные дети, блуждают по джунглям. Он возит по траве рукой в перчатке, а потом – рукой без перчатки, так, что пыль прилипает к его коже. И когда Наташа находит его, он похож на ребенка, который опрокинул пылесос и не может убрать беспорядок.

И даже тогда ему кажется: это еще не окончательно, не может быть правдой. Баки где-то здесь, это просто трюк с дымом и зеркалами, как на зимней ярмарке в тридцать шестом, вот сейчас он появится со своей мрачной ухмылкой.

А потом Стив чувствует это. Прямо под пупком, над лобковой костью, под кожей. Он нажимает пальцем и ощущает что-то твердое, маленькое, круглое, словно семечко.

  


* * *

  


Он лежит в кровати, свет погашен, дверь заперта на замок. Его пальцы беспрестанно блуждают по коже, ощупывают то место, где кожа расходится, выпуская росток. Он еще совсем крошечный, жесткий и колючий, и Стив думает: можно ли уничтожить его, залить какой-нибудь кислотой или вырвать с корнем, вытянуть вместе с кишками и всеми внутренностями, до последней жилы? 

Он гладит росток пальцем, вспоминая, как Баки впервые склонился над ним. В такой же темной комнате – только она была в три раза меньше – и Стив был меньше, и Баки. Но его руки казались огромными, когда легли Стиву на грудь, едва касаясь. Его кожа огрубела от тяжелой работы, но сам Баки был удивительно нежным в тот раз. Он так нервничал, что начал дышать ртом, как собака, и Стив принялся издеваться над ним, потому что нервничал не меньше, а еще потому, что всегда был засранцем. 

Стив прижимает кулак к глазам, будто хочет вколотить собственные слезы обратно в глазницы. Его пальцы липкие от зеленого сока.

  


* * *

  


Жизнь продолжается, и они должны бороться. Стив посещает группу поддержки, встречается с Наташей и Сэмом, отправлятся на миссии. В мире, где стало вдвое меньше народу, работы все так же хватает. 

Возвращаясь в свою пустую темную комнату, Стив сдирает костюм, отправляется в душ и стоит там под струями воды, пока его цветок не расправляет все смятые лепестки. Цветок такой же чахлый и жалкий, каким был когда-то давно, когда Стив и сам был чахлым и жалким. Лепестки бледно-желтые – может, это какой-то сорняк или полевое растение, у Стива никогда не хватало любопытства толком разобраться. Должно быть, Баки знал; теперь это не имеет значения.

У Баки был ярко-синий цветок: нежные крупные лепестки и крепкий стебель. Стив видел его, когда Баки переодевался в комнате, видел его очертания под одеждой. У Стива не было шанса коснуться его – однажды Баки вернулся со свидания с очередной своей подругой, а цветок исчез. Баки выглядел самодовольным, а Стив сказался больным, и Баки возился с ним до глубокой ночи.

Стив помнит, с какой лаской Баки коснулся его лепестков, как сжал стебель сильными пальцами. Он помнит, и эти мысли до сих пор заставляют его отвердеть. 

В интернете его представляют, как более мускулистую версию Санты, или мстительный дух с горы Рашмор, или человеческое воплощение белоголового орлана, что-то бесполое и гладкое, как плато. Есть целые форумы, посвященные догадкам и версиям, что за патриотический цветок у него ниже пупка, дискуссии прямо-таки ожесточенные. Он столетий девственник, и это не худшее, что люди могут предположить. Они думают, что Стив был таким всегда, думают, что никто его не касался (хотя есть несколько любительских артхаусных фильмов про него и девушек из кордебалета, Стив не хотел смотреть, но Тони снова и снова скидывал ссылку). 

Стив думает – если настанут трудные времена, он мог бы опубликовать фото, открыть аукцион, продать свой сорняк и накормить какую-нибудь из стран третьего мира. Он думает так в минуты мрачного веселья, обычно после бутылки мерзкого алкоголя, но еще до ночного выпуска «Магазина на диване».

  


* * *

  


Разгар битвы, и люди просто появляются из ниоткуда. Вываливаются прямо из воздуха без единого звука или вспышки, без спецэффектов. 

Стив всегда думал: когда это произойдет, у него будет хотя бы секунда, чтобы обнять Баки и сказать ему самое главное. Но они лишь встречаются взглядами поверх голов других людей, а затем каждый бросается в свою драку.

И Стив думает: если вдруг с Баки что-то опять случится, если его убьет какой-нибудь чертов инопланетянин, свалит сердечный приступ или на него упадет камень с неба, я разорву этот мир на куски голыми руками, схвачу и буду тянуть, пока не затрещит. 

Миру на этот раз везет.

  


* * *

  


И Баки смеется над ним (потому что он гребаный придурок, вот почему). Он говорит: ну и дела, Стив, может, это твоя суперсыворотка? Что если он будет отрастать каждый раз, как я его сорву?

И Стив говорит: тогда тебе придется постараться как следует. 

Баки встает на колени перед ним, берет его за бедра и касается носом сердцевины цветка, втягивает аромат. Пачкается в пыльце, как большая озабоченная пчела. Дразнит губами тонкие лепестки, пока Стив не начинает дрожать. 

– Эй, – говорит Баки тихо, глядя снизу вверх. – Эй, Стив, все хорошо. Я здесь. 

Стив берет его лицо в ладони, прежде чем ответить:

– Я знаю.


End file.
